LOVE STORY
by pandatao68
Summary: seorang namja cantik bernama XI LUHAN yang dulunya memiliki kepribadian yang ceria kini berbanding terbalik saat orang yang sangat ia kasihi meninggal. tetapi, semuanya kembali seperti semula saat ia bertemu dengan OH SEHUN.


Love story

"kau ini, kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan hyungmu sendiri di sini eoh, kau tak kasihan padaku?" gerutu namja cantik ini seraya memandang sebuah foto yang menampilkan 2 orang namja yang tengah tertawa lepas di sebuah taman.

Namja itu menghela nafas berat eoh,, lihatlah diriku sekarang bukankah aku sangat menyedihkan? Bahkan sekarang pipiku sudah banjir dengan air mata sialan yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras di pipi mulusku.

"andai saja waktu bisa di ulang kembali" namja cantik ini menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

'dengan senang hati aku pasti akan menukar nyawaku denganmu" oh bahkan orang bodohpun tau itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi Deer? Oh iya aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri namaku Luhan lebih tepatnya Xi Luhan dan satu lagi aku ini manly bukan cantik -_-

(LUHAN POV.)

"babyyy luuu" seseorang memangilku dari arah belakang yang kuyakini ini adalah suara milik sahabat seperjuanganku Byun Baekhyun dengan suara 10 oktaf khas pemuda itu, aku mengabaikan panggilannya toh dia juga pasti akan menghampiriku kan?

"puk"

"kau mengabaikanku tuan XI" pria mungil yang tak kalah cantiknya dari luhan itu berbicara dengan poutan bibirnya yang imut

Aku menghela nafas pendek,

"tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan tuan Byun" aku mengabikan ocehan sahabtku itu untuk selanjutnya yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya yang cerewet seperti ahjuma-ahjuma saja pikirku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya saat ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan berhenti mengoceh untuk sesaat

"apa kau menangisinya lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat seraya mencoba menatap wajahku yang sedari tadi aku sembunyikan darinya

"astaga lu lihatlah mata rusamu sekarang ini terlihat buruk kau tahu" komentarnya saat berhasil melihat mata sembabku

"tell me deer, tidak bisakah kau tidak menangisinya lagi dan mencoba untuk mengikhlaskannya saja?"

"sudahlah baekkie aku tidak ingin membahasnya" potongku cepat seraya melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelasku sebelum sahabat tercintaku itu tidak mengoceh lebih panjang lagi

"yak XI LUHAN" teriaknya karena merasa di abaikan (lagi)

(LUHAN POV. END)

"yak Xi luhan harus berapa kali kita bahas masalah ini" baekhyun duduk di tempat duduknya tepat di samping kanan luhan, tapi luhan hanya diam menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja seperti tuli secara tiba-tiba dengan semua ocehan namja cerwet di sampingnya

"tidak bisakah…. Mhhh kau melupakannya lu?"Tanya baekhyun hati-hati yang langsung di hadiahi Death glare dari mata rusa luhan, yang seolah-olah mengatakan, ~mati saja kau~ .

"baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi" baekhyun menyerah. dia bahkan seempat berpikir apapun itu jika menyangkut seseorang yan bernama Xi sehan luhan tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya.

Xi sehan? Oh ya dia adalah adik kembar dari salah satu namja cantik tadi Xi luhan. Dan mereka kembar tidak identik ia meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan setelah kematian sehan luhan menjadi sosok pendiam tidak seperti dulu sifatnya berbanding terbalik, dulu dia adalah namja yang ceria semasa sehan masih hidup.

"baekkie-ah tidak bisakah kita tidak membahasnya lagi aku lelah" ucap luhan manja ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat sahabatnya itu luluh.

"aahhh kyeoptaaa" baekhyun histeris melihat aegyo andalanku yang KATANYA, katanya loh ya imut.

Luhan tak menghiraukan teriakan histeris si bacon yang satu ini dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja seperti pertama kali ia memasuki kelasnya tadi.

~bagaimana bisa aku melupakan adikku sendiri baekkie-ah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku~ batin luhan miris.

**~flashback~**

(LUHAN POV.)

Saat itu aku baru saja pulang sekolah bersama adik kembarku Xi sehan aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu kami masih duduk di kelas 3 di junior high school seperti biasa kami selalu berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah karena jarak dari sekolah menuju ke rumah yang terbilang dekat.

"yak sehan-ah" panggilku

"wae hyung?" tanyanya walau kami berdua kembar tapi aku lah hyungnya Karena aku 15 menit lebih dahulu lahir dari pada sehan.

"ayo kita lomba lari siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke rumah bisa meminta apapun pada yang kalah bagaimana?" tanyaku padanya

Ia terlihat menimang-nimang tawaranku

'kau tidak berani ya kalah dariku, tentu saja aku kan ketua klub sepak bola di sekolah pasti lariku cepat tidak sepertimu lamban" cibirku seraya menyombongkan kelebihanku di depannya aku masih ingat wajah kesalnya waktu itu.

"yak, aku yang lebih cepat aku juga ketua klub basket lariku juga pasti lebih cepat darimu dan juga di tambah dengan kaki-kaki panjangku tidak seperti kakimu pendek" sontak aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku karena ia berteriak tepat di telingaku dengan suara cemprengnya hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah.

"yak, kau hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah dan hei kau menghinaku aku ini hyungmu ingat itu" kesalku seraya menatap wajahnya yang tak kalah kusutnya denganku karena kesal.

"baiklah aku terima tantanganmu hyung"

"geure, kau memang harus menerima tantanganku, dalam hitungan ke 3 kita mulai berlari" ujarku dengan sebuah smirk terpasang di wajahku yang tampan.

"1,2,,,,,,,"…. ",,,,3"aku berlari terlebih dahulu dari pada sehan adikku sebelum hitungan ke-3, ya tentu saja aku curang karena aku yakin aku akan kalah darinya karena kaki ku yang pendek -_-

"yak hyung kau curang" teriaknyya kesal di belakangku seraya mencoba mengejarku yang berada jauh di depannya

Dan bisa ku dengar sumpah serapah yang di keluarkan oleh adik kembarku itu dan aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

Dan tawaku itu terhenti saat,,

'hyung awaaasss" teriak sehan dari arah belakang, aku tak mengerti apa yang dia maksud dari teriakannya itu sampai, aku bisa melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju cepat ke arahku seketika itu persendianku kaku bahkan cara bernafaspun aku lupa.

~god apakah ini akhir dari hidupku~

CKIIIITTTT,,

.

.

.

BRAKS,,

Sumpah serapah ku keluarkan dari bibir manisku tat kala merasakan dorongan dari arah belakangku yang mengakibatkan luka-luka kecil di bagian lutut dan siku tanganku

Aku menoleh ke belakang ingin memarahi orang yang sudah melakukan hal itu padaku aku akan membalasnya batinku

Tubuhku tiba-tiba menegang menatap orang yang telah mendorongku dengan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran darah

"SEHAAANNN"

'deer,,deer bangun" sebuah suara membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk sialan itu lagi. nafasku memburu tat kala mengingat potongan kejadian itu

"kau memimpikannya lagi eoh?" aku mengangguk lemah dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata rusaku

"tenang lah lu semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap baekhyun prihatin dengan keadaanku sekarang ini

"SELAMAT PAGI anak-anak" ku lihat park seongsaenim sudah memasuki kelas dengan seorang namja berkulit putih nyaris albino di belakangnya entahlah aku baru meelihatnya ~ pikirku

DEG'

Mata rusaku membulat tat kala melihat namja albino tersebut

"SEHAN,,"

**TBC**


End file.
